L'Entreprise
by Haloa
Summary: Prenant des vacances bien méritées dans un bar de la base stellaire 7, Mr Scott, Sulu et Chekov font une belle rencontre. Mais une personne va ruiner leur espoir de séduire 3 jeunes femmes... et briser leur rêve d'être des héros aux confins de la galaxie! Un peu d'humour et de dérision...


_Note de l'auteur_ _: les pensées en italique sont celles de Mr Scott. Trouvant inutile de transcrire les accents russes ou écossais, je ne l'ai pas fait ! (désolée pour ceux qui aiment ça. Pas de ' Ze Capitaine' ni 'lad' par là…) et comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Je trace ici un portrait peu glorieux de nos héros, mais bien sûr c'est à prendre avec humour! J'ai repris quelques unes de leurs missions, ces colonies et planètes ont donc bien été visitées par l'Entreprise. Bonne lecture._

 **L'Entreprise.**

Prenant des vacances bien méritées sur la base stellaire 7, Mr Scott, Sulu et Chekov discutent de leur mission d'exploration de 5 ans, aux confins de la galaxie.

Tous les trois juchés sur les chaises de bar du _Saturday Night Promise_ , un verre dans une main, ils relatent avec force détails leurs derniers exploits, tentant de séduire la serveuse se tenant derrière le comptoir et venue leur apporter la deuxième bouteille d'alcool commandée, ainsi que deux danseuses exotiques, apparemment plus captivées par leurs récits que par la musique.

«…Et à cet instant, l'Entreprise passe en vitesse de distorsion maximale et s'éloigne in extremis… Je veux dire, avant que l'étoile n'explose ! » S'extasie Mr Scott, terminant ainsi l'incroyable récit de leur dernière aventure. Une myriade d'étoiles brille dans ses yeux déjà embués par l'alcool, tandis que ses compères adressent leur plus beau sourire aux danseuses qui ont succombé à leur charme.

 _L'affaire est dans le sac_ , se disent-ils.

Mais hélas, la présence d'un seul homme à une table voisine va briser tous leurs rêves et leurs espoirs.

Voici comment.

Seul face au milkshake à la fraise qu'il a commandé, cet homme d'apparence banale, quinquagénaire, vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire de Starfleet et petites lunettes rondes sur le nez, prend alors la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi Messieurs mais …ces rapports de mission ne sont-ils pas classés confidentiels ? »

Mr Scott secoue la tête, se demandant qui est cet homme qui ose l'interrompre, bien que techniquement, il est terminé son récit.

Se retournant pour voir son interlocuteur, l'ingénieur en chef de l'Entreprise constate avec soulagement que ce n'est pas un officier (plus gradé que lui). Non, il s'agit d'un simple …employé de Starfleet. Le logo sur l'attaché-case posé à côté de lui ne laisse aucun doute, il s'agit d'un bureaucrate _._

 _Un secrétaire peut-être ?_

« Non mon gars, pas celles-ci. » Répond-t-il avec assurance et son fort accent écossais.

« Dites voir, ne seriez-vous pas des membres d'équipage de l'Entreprise, commandée par le Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Exact, et vous êtes... ? »

« Je suis Herbert Gravel, archiviste pour Starfleet Command. Je suis justement l'un de ceux qui corrigent vos rapports de mission. Oh et au passage, pourriez-vous dire à votre Capitaine de corriger ses fautes d'orthographe avant d'envoyer ses rapports…ou au moins, lui conseiller d'utiliser le correcteur automatique ? »

 _J'en étais sûr…Un fonctionnaire…Un bureaucrate planqué dans les sous-sols de Starfleet Command…et c'est ce petit fouille-merde qui va nous casser les …_

« Mais puisque ces missions ne sont pas toutes confidentielles, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

Tandis que Mr Scott fulmine tout en finissant son verre de whisky cul-sec, le jeune Chekov lui répond, défendant son Capitaine :

« Le Capitaine Kirk a des choses plus importantes à faire que de relire les rapports qu'il doit fournir en dix exemplaires à des gens comme vous! Il dirige un vaisseau en mission d'exploration ! »

« En mission d'exploration…pour découvrir des mondes et des civilisations inconnues…au mépris du danger et euh …aux confins de l'univers ? » Lui demande alors le petit archiviste, avant d'être pris d'un fou-rire.

Nos trois _héros_ de l'Entreprise le fixent alors avec incompréhension.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

« Je vois dans vos yeux hagards que vous ne comprenez pas. Permettez-moi d'apporter quelques lumières à vos esprits embrumés. Voilà. Comme je vous le disais, j'archive depuis des années vos rapports de mission…et …en toute honnêteté, Messieurs, vous vivez dans l'illusion que votre mission est une mission d'exploration. Moi je dirai plutôt qu'il s'agit …d'une Entreprise de livraison. Oui c'est ça ! »

« Comment osez-vous ? » S'écrit le jeune enseigne, outré.

« Mais c'est simple. Pour commencer, comment expliquez-vous que vous receviez encore des ordres de Starfleet alors que vous êtes aux soi-disant confins de la Galaxie ? Ne devriez-vous pas être injoignables car trop éloignés ? »

« … »

« Je continue. Si je me souviens bien, l'une de vos missions était de transporter une délégation d'Ambassadeurs sur Babel, une autre était de transporter une Princesse, Hélène de Elas, en vue de son mariage sur Troyus…L'Entreprise a même transporté une troupe de théâtre…L'Entreprise serait-elle un taxi ? »

« … »

« Au mieux, c'est un taxi de luxe, au pire, c'est un cargo… » Continue le petit archiviste, nullement impressionné par les regards noirs lancés par Mr Scott et ses deux amis.

«Je vais vous donner quelques exemples. Vous avez effectué des livraisons, de sel entre autre chose, sur la planète M-113, étudiée par un couple de scientifiques. Noté donc au passage que ce territoire était déjà découvert et habité…Vous avez plusieurs fois livré des médicaments et autre matériel médical pour des colonies pénitentiaires, sur Tantalus V et Elba II si ma mémoire est correcte. L'une de vos missions a été de récupérer du Zenite sur la planète Ardana, une autre a été de protéger du grain quadrotritical…cette mission fut un désastre, d'ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle a permis de recueillir d'importantes données scientifiques sur une nouvelle espèce ! » Déclare soudain Chekov.

« Ah oui…Les Tribules ! Une grande découverte scientifique dont on se serait bien passé ! Mais continuons dans ce cas l'inventaire de vos découvertes…Les Hortas ! Bien joués Messieurs, mais là encore, à l'origine de cette découverte fortuite réside le fait que Starfleet vous a envoyé sur la colonie minière de Janus VI !...Vous voulez un autre exemple ?Prenons la planète Psi 2000 ... Elle avait déjà été visitée par des scientifiques!"

« NOUS avons découvert une planète inconnue et à la civilisation perdue dans le système Omicron Delta ! » S'exclame soudain le Lieutenant Sulu. « Où toutes vos pensées se réalisent ! »

« C'est vrai…Cette planète-là vous l'avez _visitée_ alors que vous étiez en vacances… » Reprend l'archiviste avant un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Mais …L'étoile proche de Sarpeïdon, elle a bien explosée après que vous ayez sauvé tous ses habitants ? » demande alors l'une des danseuses à Pavel Chekov.

« Hélas non, Mademoiselle. L'Entreprise s'est sauvée à temps…mais n'a sauvé personne sur Sarpeïdon ! Du fait que ses habitants s'étaient déjà sauvés eux-mêmes en se réfugiant dans leur passé à l'aide d'un procédé ingénieux, lequel a disparu dans l'explosion de la planète… quel gâchis…une telle technologie perdue à jamais...Mais de toute manière, comment un seul vaisseau, fort de 430 membres d'équipage, aurait-il pu transporter et mettre à l'abri des millions d'habitants en seulement quelques heures ?» Réplique Herbert Gravel, tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, sous les yeux de plus en plus rouges de Mr Scott. « En les stockant dans ses soutes ? »

oOOOo

Quelques heures plus tard, sur la passerelle de l'Entreprise.

De retour de la salle de conférence, Jim s'approche de la console des communications. Le Lieutenant Uhura est déjà à son poste.

« Lieutenant, donnez l'ordre aux membres d'équipage encore présents sur la base 7 de remonter à bord. Je viens de recevoir notre nouvel ordre de mission. Les permissions sont annulées. Prévenez l'équipage. »

« Oui Monsieur ! » Répond la Bantoue avec un sourire gêné. « Cependant, je dois vous informer …je viens de recevoir une communication de …de la Sécurité de la base stellaire 7. Il semblerait que trois de nos collègues soient en cellule. »

« De qui s'agit-il, Lieutenant ? » S'enquiert le Capitaine.

« De Mr Scott, du Lieutenant Sulu et de l'Enseigne Chekov… »

« Laissez-moi deviner…Ils ont été placé en cellule de dégrisement ? » Soupire Jim.

« Non, Monsieur…Ils sont en prison. Mr Scott a …il a frappé un agent de Starfleet dans un bar, ce qui a entraîné une bagarre générale... »

« A-t-il frappé un officier supérieur ? » S'inquiète Jim.

« Non Capitaine. Un archiviste. » Lui répond Uhura tout en grimaçant.

oOOOo

Après l'écoute d'un long sermon et la promesse faite qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus, nos trois héros du jour sont rapidement libérés et remis à leur Capitaine. Il lui incombe maintenant de les interroger et de les punir en conséquence de leurs actes.

Mr Scott, Sulu et Chekov se tiennent dans le bureau du Capitaine, bien en ligne face à lui.

« Alors…Lequel va me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » Demande Jim Kirk, les mains derrière le dos, passant ses hommes en revue. « Je vais être plus explicite. Qui a insulté _qui_ ou _quoi_ et pourquoi? » Soupire Jim, un air de déjà-vu traversant son esprit.

« C'est …C'est moi qui l'ai frappé, Monsieur. Sulu et Chekov ont bien essayé de me retenir mais … »Commence Scotty.

« Ça je le sais déjà Mr Scott. Répondez plutôt à ma question ! C'est un ordre ! »

 _Que puis-je lui dire ? Que ce petit freluquet, cet archiviste de Starfleet a insulté l'Entreprise en le traitant de taxi ? Qu'il nous a ridiculisés en détaillant nos missions d'exploration soit-disant bidon? Qu'il a ensuite accusé le Capitaine Kirk d'être un simple Capitaine de Cargo ? Non… Je ne peux pas lui dire ça !..._

« Alors, Mr Scott, je vous écoute ! »

Ayant fini de contempler le bout de ses bottes, le fier ingénieur en chef redresse enfin la tête et annonce bien haut : « Et bien …Il a dit que …que vous faisiez plein de fautes d'orthographe dans vos rapports, Monsieur. »

« … ?... »

 **FIN**


End file.
